


PROMPTS

by TheSmuttyBard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmuttyBard/pseuds/TheSmuttyBard
Summary: Don't know how many I'll do, but if I do a prompt, it will go here.





	PROMPTS

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: "If you say my name 3 times in front of a mirror at midnight, I'll appear and probably pet your animals and tell you that you look amazing before I take stuff from your fridge and leave."

Rinsing cleanser off her face, Lena reached blindly for the towel she’d use to pat her face dry before setting it to the side and reaching for her nighttime moisturizer.

A pale face stared back at her from the mirror, framed by onyx hair and two dark brows. Everything else was a shade of pale she only let her pillow see.

People considered Lena beautiful, but there was a lot to be said for makeup in that equation.

Her mask.

If Lena walked around looking like she did right then, exactly no one would quake in their boots. They would probably ask her if she’d just given blood and offer her juice and a cookie.

Lena wasn’t like Kara, who could walk around all fresh-faced, garnering the same reactions from everyone whether she was fresh out of the shower or done up for a gala.

That smile … those eyes … that’s all anyone ever looked at when they looked at Kara.

Well, when they were looking at her face, anyway.

A face Lena hadn’t seen in a long time…

Every time Lena tried to cross paths with Kara lately, she got there right after Kara had just left. The blonde never answered her phone anymore and politely refused all invitations via text.

She clearly felt no need to be in the same space as Lena lately, and the whole dynamic had Lena feeling like something deep inside of her was wilting.

Lena needed her friend back. But since she couldn’t get in the same room with Kara and Alex kept saying that Kara had nothing but positive things to say about Lena when she wasn’t around, it was hard to figure exactly what had been cut off between them.

Why was Kara hiding?

What would it take to get in the same room with her again? What did Lena need to do get some face-to-face time? Summon her like a demon and hold her in a circle of salt until the blonde admitted that she’d been avoiding her?

Not that Lena knew how to summon demons. The closest thing she knew to anything like that was that dumb Bloody Mary myth from her childhood. Say the name three times in a mirror and she was supposed to appear.

“Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers,” Lena said to her own reflection.

And nothing changed.

No blonde hair appeared.

No kind smile.

No eyes looking back at her like she could do no wrong when it mattered.

Just Lena. All alone in her penthouse of isolation. As always.

All the fucking money in the fucking world, and what did it get her? All the comfort money could buy to distract her from her disconnection to everything else … from someone else.

“Pity Party for one, in the penthouse,” Lena said to her reflection before switching expressions into a snobbier persona. “I see your reservation right here, ma’am. Let me show you to your bed. And don’t you worry, we’ve made sure it will only be you tonight. No interruptions.” She switched back to her natural expression. “Thank you. You know how I appreciate my privacy.”

Before she could reply to herself again, a rogue sound from the kitchen had Lena’s heart stalling before double-timing with uncertainty.

What was that?

Had something fallen?

How?

_That lab cat could have done it._

Yes. It was probably the cat. It had probably just knocked something over. But Lena wouldn’t be able to sleep until she checked and made sure.

Turning off the bathroom light, Lena moved to retrieve the stun gun from her nightstand before creeping down the hall, aimed and ready to fire.

She heard the fridge open—a dim light filling the end of the hall with a glow. Then the light disappeared and she heard the fridge magnets seal closed.

The cat had definitely not done that.

The freezer door opened next—no light.

Then she heard a voice. “Nothing. Literally nothing.”

Kara’s voice.

Impossible.

And yet … Lena would know that voice anywhere.

Next, she heard a little squeal. “Oh, my gosh. How cute are you?”

Definitely Kara.

“You have a collar … but no name tag. How am I supposed to know your name?”

Lena lowered the taser, her pace speeding up as she finished moving down the hall and turned the corner so her eyes could verify what the rest of her already knew.

Kara Danvers was definitely in her kitchen. Not only that, but she noticed Lena the moment she walked in and sent her the most adorably dopey smile Lena had ever seen in her life as a greeting.

Kara Danvers was drunk off her ass.

“You have a cat?” the blonde said like she’d just learned Lena made the sun rise every morning.

Damn. How to explain the temporary-cat status? “Well—”

“How did I not know you were a cat person?”

Lena’s mouth fell open, unsure how to answer since she wasn’t. The cat was an in-house testing of a prototype home security collar. Not a pet. But Kara seemed so enamored with the oversized rodent that Lena felt the explanation die on her tongue.

Especially when Kara gave her one of those moon-eyed smiles as the cat rubbed up against her, cheek-to-cheek. “You’ve been a cat person this whole time and I totally didn’t know?”

Oh, man. Was this a dream? How could it be real?

It couldn’t be.

Lena must have fallen asleep. This had to be a dream. Lena missed the woman so much that she was now dreaming of finding her drunk in her kitchen.

Gosh. Where-oh-where should Kara spend the night? Clearly, she was in no condition to make it home on her own.

She might as well stay over.

The whole scene was like the beginning of an unimaginative porno.

If any of this was actually real, the doorman would have rung up before—

“She’s so soft,” Kara cooed. “Such a sweet kitty. I could pet this puddy-tat forever.”

Oh. Dear. God.

Real or not, the porno script just wouldn’t stop.

“What’s her name?” Kara cooed, finally looking up, her drunk smile freezing when she spotted Lena. “Whoa. That’s what you sleep in?”

Ah, yes. Just like in any good porno where one good buddy gives another good buddy a place to sleep off a heavy night of drinking, Lena was wearing a sexy sleeping tank—no bra—and lacey panties.

Kara looked Lena up and down, her eyes definitely stopping on the important spots.

“Holy shit,” Kara said, and for a second, Lena’s heart hammered with excitement. “Alex is right. My pajamas are soooo _Little House on the Prairie_. You’re officially never allowed never allowed to see mine. I might actually have to burn them when I get home now … but then I would have to sleep naked … so maybe not. Do you have any guest pajamas I could borrow?”

Yep. This was a dream … a dream, in which, Lena was speechless, apparently.

So it was good that Kara kept talking. “Because, damn, woman. I could learn a thing or two from you when it comes to bedtime fashion. I mean,  _all_ fashion, if we’re being honest. You never wear the same thing twice and look so hot people lose half their IQ just looking at you.” She gazed up into Lena’s eyes with a dopey grin. “Only to halve it again if we dare look longer than five seconds at a time. So hot.”

What?

What had Kara just said?

Okay,  _Dream_ Kara. But still … Lena wouldn’t mind hearing it again. And again. And again.

“Sorry,” Kara said, looking back at the cat. “You caught me drunk, it seems.”

Kara Danvers? Drunk and in her apartment giving sermons on Lena’s hotness?

Best. Dream. Ever.

Kara’s face scrunched in adorable confusion—probably Lena’s psyche fighting to stay in the dream and not wake up.

“I was sitting in a bar … taking shots,” Kara mumbled. “Then I heard you say my name three times. You sounded weird … like you needed something. Then I whooshed here to find out you have a secret kitty, your pajamas are even hotter than your regular clothes, and you have absolutely nothing edible in your refrigerator.”

The blush of pleasure at the mention of her wardrobe being hot was pushed back by the panic of judgment at the contents of her refrigerator.

Nothing edible?

Lena had the best Kambucha known to man, fresh vegetables, and—

Oh.

Right.

Nothing Kara ate.

But Kara seemed to have forgotten about all that, and was back to giving the cat cheek kisses.

“Is your cat named Potsticker, or am I just hungry?”

God, Lena wanted to kiss the lips that could ask such an adorkable question so irresistibly. Yet her body wasn’t working at the moment. Her feet felt cemented to the floor, her mouth didn’t know what to say.

Even in the dream realm, the blonde got her all tripped up.

First of all, the cat did not have a name because Lena planned on re-homing it after testing the prototype collar.

Second, she was probably-definitely going to start calling the creature Potsticker from that moment on. But should she confess that now?

“Man, what was in that drink?” Kara muttered. “It’s like I’m drunk and high at the same time … but I think I’m coming down now.”

She gritted her teeth together and squinted like she had an ice-cream hangover. Kara stayed like that for several seconds before her eyes blinked open and she looked around as if seeing Lena’s apartment for the first time.

“Wait,” Kara said, suddenly looking much more sober. And confused. “What am I doing here?” She looked Lena’s way with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yes.” Apparently, she  _could_  speak. At least, in single syllables.

“You said my name three times,” Kara said, dopey look gone and replaced with confusion. “You’ve never done that before.”

No. Lena hadn’t. But how would Kara know that?

“Why did you do it tonight?”

Lena felt heat rise in her cheeks and she panicked. “Tonight?”

“Right,” Kara said with a nod. “Why did you say my name three times like you wanted me here? Do you need something? Anything I can do for you?”

Oh, wow. Anything?

_Resist the porn script!_

Wait. Why? If this was a dream, shouldn’t she lean into it?

“You look good,” Kara said, her eyes seeming to search for injuries as she looked Lena over—eyes skipping all the fun spots this time. “Are you in trouble? Is something wrong?”

“No,” Lena said quickly. “Nothing like that.”

Kara looked genuinely confused. “Then … why?”

How was it possible that Lena always felt stupid around the nicest person on the planet?

Why did one look into those blue eyes make it so Lena never knew what to say?

How was she supposed to explain why she had said Kara’s name three times?

She went with the truth. “I was just doing that Bloody Mary thing where you say a name three times and they appear—”

“You wanted me to come?”

Lena’s jaw went slack.

The porno script was strong with this one.

Lena swallowed and cleared her throat, answering the question on multiple levels as she said, “Yes?”

“Why?”

Oh, fuck. She’d painted herself into a corner on that one. She was all-in now.

_Porno Script: Activate._

“Well—”

“Oh, shit,” Kara said.

Kara. Said. Shit.

That shouldn’t have gotten a physical reaction out of Lena, but it  _so_  did.

Dream Kara had a potty mouth.

Excellent.

Kara shook her head next. “I was with Alex, and … shit.”

No.

Dream Kara needed to stop talking about Alex. It was just the two of them here—Kara and Lena. In a dream.

This was their time and place to fuck however they wanted. And Lena really wanted to fuck Kara any which way Dream Kara wanted to surprise her with.

Lena wasn’t picky. Plain or kinky. It was all on the table.

Or it was until Kara shook her head. “I shouldn’t be here.”

“Yes, you should,” Lena objected. “You have no idea—”

The world blurred, words stopping on her tongue as all sight and sound disappeared. Her stomach whooshed like the first drop of a roller coaster, eyes closing in reflex. The next time they opened, Lena was laying on her bed, reaching out to nothing with a confession on her lips.

Shit.

Awake again … yet somehow feeling like she’d never been asleep at all.

She looked at her clock. It was just after midnight … she hadn’t been asleep too long. Minutes, maybe?

Dammit.

She should have leaned into the porn script.

“Next time,” Lena promised the empty room.

As for real Kara … when Lena woke up tomorrow she would have exactly one task on her to-do list: Get Kara Danvers in a room and find out what the fuck was going on with her.

Kissing: optional.

But if a porno script presented itself in real life, Lena wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice. If she was going to lose her friend, it might as well be for a reason.

The next time Kara Danvers looked up at Lena with doting eyes and fuck-me lips, Lena would answer the call … come what may while praying that Kara came before deciding anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: @thesmuttybard


End file.
